zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
We Belong Together
A month or two had passed since I got him for my partner. Long before that was when I started in the ZPD myself. So much changed since that. If one would look at me back then and compare it to who I am now, it wouldn´t be hard to see the difference. When I came here first, I thought it was a paradise where nobody would be prejudiced and anyone could be anything. However, I quickly learned that life isn´t that easy. I had obstacles to overcome and expectations to meet, but I also had to change my own ways of thinking. For a person who didn´t like being called cute but always was suspicious of foxes, I soon realized that not everything was that black and white. After the madness that ensued in the Nighthowler crisis, I had finally changed my ways and saved the city from breaking apart. Makes me smile contently when I think of all that. Especially since meeting him changed everything permanently. As Nick and I went through all of our adventures, both of us started to see something in each other that we hadn´t seen in any of our friends before. We understood and stood up for each other every time it had to be done. It was not just a relationship where two mammals liked each other just as friends. As I apologized to him underneath the bridge in tears, we realized at that moment that we really needed each other. With that wonderful fox, we went through everything a friendship could go through. Forgiving each other for our mistakes, bantering playfully together, protecting each other from any kind of harm and even flirting. For someone who had been an outcast for so long, Nick was so happy to have me by his side. All of that only increased during his time at the academy. The more Nick showed his warmth and care for me, the more I felt like a door was opening. A door that was leading to something wonderful. When I told him that I loved him during our patrol on the streets, I wasn´t lying in the slightest. His sweetest side was now shining more than it ever had before. It was crystal clear. We were inseparable. Now, I have let him move in with me into the Grand Pangolin Arms too, especially since he wanted to get a new home after getting a new job in the force. Nick was more than grateful for me for my offer. He´s really loving living it here with me. Together we watch TV here, read, share our meals and talk with each other, having a good time. I even share my bed with him. It´s all like what I´d do with my best friend. But he is more than just my best friend. At the moment, it´s almost midnight at my humble abode. It´s raining outside, so thank heavens both of us came in just in time, especially when there´s a new fireplace in my apartment too. I´m sitting very close to Nick on our bed, enjoying a cup of warm milk while watching a late night flick on TV with him. I´m not wearing my usual pajamas anymore, but a rather feminine nightgown of the same color. It´s rather fitting for the situation, I must say. All of Nick´s sweetness, sense of humor, loyalty and heartfelt personality made me feel more attracted to him the more I spent time with him. I had never shown interest like that previously on anybody, since I was mostly a career person and the only dates I tried out in my hometown turned out rather badly. Nick was the only male that ever treated me like a good boyfriend would. And that is exactly what he is now. As the movie is almost over, Nick leans close to me, letting me feel the touch of his fluffy fox fur. Oh, how I love that pleasant, tingling feeling it gives me every time we touch. It´s like something magical. I too lean close to him, laying myself into his lap. He teasingly tugs my ear with his muzzle and rubs my belly, both of which make me blush and giggle hard. The only thing that causes me to do that even more is when he tickles my tail, which he does too. So playful yet so affectionate at the same time. Nick is just the right kind of guy I´d share a bed with in here. With his paws draped over my shoulders, I hear him say that I look beautiful tonight while clasp his paw gently. He´s the only male mammal that has ever said that about me, honestly. Well, he is quite good-looking for a fox himself as well. His muzzle draws close to my face. I close my eyes blissfully and kiss him first before he beats me to it. From the way he looks at me during our kiss, I can see how happy he is that our relationship has turned out this way. I feel that way too. The love of that fox will always be the most valuable thing I´ve gotten in my entire life, even more than my career. He has given me everything I could wish for. I hug Nick with all my might. With most of the lights out in our room, it´s rather dark in here, but the shine of his eyes is enough for me in here. To me, he will always be the light in my dark tunnel. Feeling tired, he yawns a bit, showing his adorable little fox fangs. I feel sleepy too at that moment. As he goes to bed, he takes off his robe, letting me rest in his arms against his furry and warm chest. Even when we´re not sleeping, he likes it when I stroke it softly. In his arms, he wraps his tail around my feet and his hands around me, like most male mammals do to their mates. When he does that to me, I feel like I´m in the safest and warmest place in the world. I hear him whisper “Goodnight” to me as he licks my face a bit affectionately. It seems to be a thing with canines and their loved ones. I wish that to him too as I fall asleep. While I sleep there, he holds me like a child would hold a teddybear. It feels so satisfying to think that what I went through led to this. I´ve never been this happy in my life before. There´s no denying it. We belong together. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories focusing on Judy Hopps Category:Stories focusing on a character's emotions Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Romantic fics Category:Beginning of WildeHopps romance stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories